


home is waiting

by serendipitiness



Series: sh ficlets [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood snores, And it's adorable, Because Magnus said so, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, pre 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitiness/pseuds/serendipitiness
Summary: Alec massages at his temples, sighing as he stumbles toward his room, thinking how nice it will be to collapse onto the plush mattress, wrap himself in red silk and bury his face in the heat of Magnus’s chest…He stops at the door, brow furrowing when his mind breaks through the fog of weariness. This is the Institute, and Magnus won’t be here.(or in which Alec needs to see Magnus before he heads for the Seelie Court)





	home is waiting

Magnus is leaving.

Magnus is leaving, and Alec is  _here,_  drowning in things that are bigger than him, in catastrophes that come like waves during high tide. It’s ceaseless, and now Valentine is free again, gone from their clutches as if they’d personally unlocked his cuffs and opened the cell door for him to stroll out. Duncan is dead, Izzy feels terrible, Alec is exhausted, and Magnus is leaving for the Seelie Court in the morning.

Alec tries to shove the thought to the corners of his mind, tries to think of capturing Valentine instead. It’s easier like this – running himself ragged and pushing too hard, because there’s always too much for him to do, too many people who look at him with sideways glances and sneers on their faces, too many opportunities for him to fail.

He pushes until the pale blue of day starts emerging at the horizon, when everybody else finally trudges to their quarters with bruises under their eyes and sour breath on their tongues. Alec massages at his temples, sighing as he stumbles toward his room, thinking how nice it will be to collapse onto the plush mattress, wrap himself in red silk and bury his face in the heat of Magnus’s chest…

He stops at the door, brow furrowing when his mind breaks through the fog of weariness. This is the Institute, and Magnus won’t be here.

Reflexively, Alec pulls out his stele and hitches his shirt up, running the adamas over his stamina rune, inhaling sharply at the shock of energy that runs through his limbs. Making for the front door, he runs, eyes unseeing, feet following a path that’s been branded into his skull, taking him to the subway, past back alleys until he sees familiar red brick in front of him.

“Magnus?” he calls out, chest heaving when the door swings open for him. It’s pretty, the way morning light streams in and sets everything aglow, but he’s antsy, blinking too fast as his eyes dart around the open space.

There’s a clatter from the kitchen, and Magnus’s head pops out from behind a wall, a swooping smile appearing on his face when his eyes land on Alec.

“What are you doing here, darling?” he asks, but before he can say another word Alec is on him, arms wrapping around Magnus’s broad shoulders, his face digging into the crook of his neck.

“I wanted to say bye,” Alec mumbles into warm skin, inhaling deeply as he feels himself go slack in Magnus’s arms, his body finally remembering its fatigue as the stamina rune starts to fade. “Before you left.”

Magnus hums softly, the vibration of it resonating against Alec’s cheek, and runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, massaging at his scalp. Alec whimpers at the delicious ache it sends skittering down his spine.

“You should go to sleep, Alexander,” Magnus says quietly. “You’re exhausted.”

“Mmm.”

Magnus shuffles him backward, winding around tables and chairs, and Alec follows blindly, clutching at Magnus’s shirt and wrinkling the crisp material. His eyes are halfway closed, and Magnus feels so good right now…

He feels the edge of the bed against the backs of his knees. Magnus pushes him downward, and Alec sits obediently as he watches Magnus pulls his boots off, then his socks, before he lifts his arms so Magnus can push his cotton shirt over his head.

“Up,” Magnus says, and Alec stands, letting Magnus unbutton his jeans and pull them down and off until he’s standing in his boxers.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” Magnus says, voice low and smoky as he urges Alec onto the left side of the bed, leaning over him with a fond smile.

Alec loops his arms around Magnus’s neck, and Magnus laughs as he falls into Alec’s chest, his nose smushed against his collarbone and the rest of him plastered against Alec from head to toe.  _This is nice_ , Alec thinks as he runs his fingers over the edges of Magnus’s pants, dipping under until he finds bare skin.  _I could do this forever_.

“I have to go,” Magnus whispers, lips brushing hotly against his ear. “The Seelie Queen won’t like it if I’m late.”

“No,” Alec says stupidly.

Magnus chuckles as he begins to push himself upward. “Sleep tight, and snore as loud as you want, okay?”

“I don’t snore,” Alec tries to say, the words incoherent and slurred.

Alec feels a kiss pressed onto his forehead, then his nose, and then his mouth, smooth and sweet and comfortable.

“Thank you for stopping by, Alexander. I missed you last night. But I really do have to go now.”

“Fine,” Alec breathes. “Missed you too. G’bye.”

And then Magnus is gone. Turning with a groan, Alec grabs Magnus’s pillow, burying his face into it and breathing in the familiar scent. He lets himself sink into the fatigue, his body going soft and limp and satisfied, and no one’s the wiser when little snuffles begin sounding throughout the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> bc we're being deprived of magnus in 2x16 and that. needs. to. be. fixed.
> 
> come hang w/ me [ @s-erendipitiness](https://s-erendipitiness.tumblr.com/). more drabbles/fics hanging out over there :)


End file.
